indianajonesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Short Round
Der als Short Round bekannte Junge wurde am 8. Februar 1926 als Wan Li geboren. Li wurde 1932 während des japanischen Bombenanschlags auf Shanghai verwaist. Er nahm seinen Pseudonym als Taschendieb in den Straßen seiner Heimatstadt auf und versuchte, den Mann zu berauben, den er später als Dr. Jones bezeichnen würde. Biographie Frühen Lebensjahren Wan Li wurde am 8. Februar 1926 geboren. Wan Li, das älteste Kind eines Stahlwerk-Vorarbeiters in Shanghai, wurde verwaist, als ein japanischer Bombenangriff seine Familie im Januar 1932 tötete. Er wurde von einer christlichen Mission aufgenommen, wo er Englisch und Mathematik aufnahm und sich bald den schäbig zuwandten Straßen der Unterwelt von Shanghai, wo er als Führer und Taschendieb Überlebensinstinkte erwarb. Viele seiner Englischkenntnisse gewann er durch das Ansehen amerikanischer Filme im Tai-Phung Theatre, als er in schattigen Bereichen wie den Opiumhöhlen in der Liu Street arbeitete und den Spitznamen "Short Round" annahm. In der Gung Ho Bar im Jahr 1935 versuchte Short Round, einen großen Amerikaner mit einem Fedora zu bestehlen, nur um sich von Indiana Jones' Peitsche gefangen zu finden. Anstatt Short Round den Behörden zu übergeben, stellte Indy seinem Freund Wu Han Short Round vor, wobei Shorty zu einem Kontakt von Indy in Shanghai wurde. Bei einer Gelegenheit reisten die drei gemeinsam durch den Himalaya, wo sie während einer Yak-Fahrt von nomadischen Dieben angegriffen wurden. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit stellte Indy Short Round den amerikanischen Baseball und die New York Yankees vor und brachte ihm zusätzliche Überlebensfähigkeiten bei, wie das Fahren trotz seines jungen Alters. Der Tempel des Todes Short Round diente als Fahrer für Jones und Wu Han, während die beiden in Shanghai waren und versuchten, Nurhachis Asche gegen das Peacock's Eye vom Gangster Lao Che einzutauschen. Als Jones und Sängerin Willie Scott, die sich nach dem Mord an Wu Han in Ereignisse einmischten, eine Flucht aus dem Club Obi Wan machten, holte Short Round sie ab, als sie an einer Plane baumelten. Er benutzte Kisten an seinen Schuhen, um die Pedale zu erreichen, umging Lao Ches Männern und raste zum Flughafen. Als fähiger Assistent des Abenteurers, forderte Short Round, dass Scott seinen Chef Dr. Jones nannte. Als ihre Piloten, die bei Lao Che angestellt waren, das Flugzeug verließen, erkannte Short Round, dass alle Fallschirme verschwunden waren, während Jones versuchte das Flugzeug zu fliegen . Als die drei dem Flugzeugunglück in Indien entkamen, erreichten sie schließlich das Dorf Mayapore. Als Jones die Aufgabe hatte, den heiligen Stein der Stadt aus dem Pankot-Palast zu bergen, begleiteten ihn Short Round und Scott durch die Wanderung auf dem Elefanten durch den Dschungel. Short Round nannte seinen Elefanten "Big Short Round" und glaubte, dass er die Reinkarnation seines toten Bruders Chu sei. Eines Nachts auf dem Weg schlug Short Round Jones beim Poker, obwohl beide sich gegenseitig des Betrugs beschuldigten. Im Pankot Palace wurden die drei Gäste begrüßt und nahmen am "Guardian of Tradition Dinner" teil. In dieser Nacht erwachte Shorty und stellte fest, dass Indy von einem Thuggee-Attentäter angegriffen wurde, der anscheinend aus einem Gemälde hervorgegangen war. Shorty warf Indy seine Peitsche zu, was den Hinterhalt umkehrte. Short Round begleitete Indy in eine Reihe geheimer Kammern, die in Willies Zimmer gefunden wurden, löste jedoch versehentlich einige der tödlichen Fallen aus. Trotz ihrer Angst vor den Insekten die in der Kammer krochen, gelang es Willie, die Fallen zu stoppen und ihr Leben zu retten. Als sie weiter erforschten, wurden sie Zeuge einer Thuggee-Zeremonie, die von Mola Ram geleitet wurde. Nachdem Indy die Shankara-Steine gefunden hatte, wurden Willie und Shorty von den Thuggee-Kultisten gefangen genommen und getrennt. Kurz mit Indy inhaftiert, erfuhr Shorty durch ein Ritual des Bluttrinkens, wie aus den Gefangenen Thuggee-Anhänger wurden. Short Round versuchte, die erzwungene Bekehrung seines Freundes durch einen Angriff auf Zalim Singh zu stoppen, konnte Indy jedoch nicht davon abhalten, das dunkle Blut zu trinken. Shorty wurde gefesselt und gezwungen, in den Minen unterhalb des Palastes zu arbeiten, zusammen mit den anderen Kindersklaven, die aus den Dörfern der Region gebracht wurden. Als die Wachen abwesend waren, brach Shorty seine Ketten und versuchte zu fliehen. Schließlich wurde er erneut gefangen genommen und wurde Zeuge einer weiteren grausamen Zeremonie von Mola Ram, bei der ein konvertierter Indy Willie töten sollte. Er befreite sich und versuchte, Jones herauszureißen, und wurde von seinem Freund getroffen. Indy, von einer Fackel getroffen, schaffte es, die Auswirkungen von Kali Ma aus seinem Verstand zu beseitigen, und die beiden bekämpften die Tempelangestellten für die Freiheit, bändigten Chattar Lal und retteten Willie. Als Jones beschloss, allen Kindern zur Flucht zu verhelfen, half Shorty ihm, die Wachen zu bekämpfen und die Sklaven zu befreien. Indy wurde dann von dem Sklavenmeister angegriffen, und Shorty versuchte, seinen Freund zu beschützen, wurde jedoch beiseite geworfen. Zalim Singh benutzte eine Voodoo-Puppe, um Indy Schmerzen zuzufügen. Short Round sah Singh, ging auf ihn los und rang um die Kontrolle über die Puppe. Schließlich gewann Shorty und rettete Indy davor, im Steinbrecher getötet zu werden. Singh zog sein Schwert heraus, um Shorty zu treffen, und Shorty schlug mit einer Fackel zurück, was Singh's Gedanken von dem Thuggee-Zauber befreite. Singh dankte ihm und informierte ihn über den besten Fluchtweg. Shorty startete in einem Minenwagen und kontrollierte die Bremse, während Indy sich mit ihren Verfolgern beschäftigte. Als die Minen überfluteten, gelang es ihnen nach einer Konfrontation mit Mola Ram und den verbliebenen Thuggee, in dem Mola von Krokodilen gefressen wurde, in die Freiheit zu entkommen, und die Thuggee wurden von den Eleventh Poona Rifles besiegt. Mit den entflohenen Kindern kehrte das Trio als Helden nach Mayapore zurück. Weitere Abenteuer Short Round kehrte mit Jones in die Vereinigten Staaten zurück, wo er das Internat besuchte. 1936 unterstützte er den Archäologen vor der Küste von Bimini, wo Jones auf der Suche nach Beweisen suchte, die die Existenz eines verlorenen Kontinents namens Atlantis bestätigten. Als ein korrupter Kapitän namens Belgrad versuchte, Jones gefundene Schätze zu rauben, kam Short Round in einem Schnellboot an, um seinen Freund in Sicherheit zu bringen. Danach kehrte er zur Schule zurück, obwohl er sich darüber beklagte, dass es keinen Spaß machte. Einige Jahre später arbeitete er erneut mit dem Archäologen zusammen, als er Jones nach dem Sasquatch suchte. Innerhalb der Baumwipfel entdeckten sie das Wrack einer unbekannten Technologie, weit über die in Atlantis (die von Indiana Jones im Mai 1939 erreicht wurde). Drinnen stießen die beiden auf dem Pilotensitz auf ein menschliches Skelett, das Doktor Jones zum Nachdenken anregte. Shorty fragte, ob sie weiter nach dem "Monster" suchen sollten, aber Indiana entschied, dass es am besten wäre, es dem Großen Unbekannten zu überlassen. Kurze Runde nahm schließlich, wie sein Held, die Suche nach dem Peacock's Eye auf und schaffte es 1957, den Diamanten auf Hawaii zu finden. Persönlichkeit und Eigenschaften Short Round sprach fließend Chinesisch und sein Englisch war genügend. Schon in jungen Jahren war er ein erfahrener Fahrer. Er war Indiana Jones gegenüber äußerst loyal und beschützte ihn. Er wollte sein eigenes Leben riskieren, um seinen Freund zu verteidigen. Während er unter Druck ruhig und schnell dachte, übernahm er selten die Verantwortung für Handlungen, die ihn und seine Freunde in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben könnten. Er war in einer Art Karate ausgebildet, was es ihm ermöglichte, die Thuggee-Wachen, die Willie und ihn selbst angegriffen hatten, schnell zu besiegen. Hinter den Kulissen Der Schauspieler Ke Huy Quan porträtierte Short Round in Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes. Wie Indiana Jones und Willie Scott ist die Figur nach einem Hund benannt: Short Round war der Hund der Autoren des Films, Gloria Katz und Willard Huyck. Für Short Round wurde ein Cameo in "Indiana Jones and the Saucermen from Mars" geschrieben, eines der vielen Drehbücher für den möglichen vierten Film, der zu Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels wurde. Im Jahr 1949 sollte Short Round zusammen mit Sallah bei der Hochzeit von Indiana Jones und Dr. Elaine McGregor (in dieser Version erscheint Marion Ravenwood nur als Gast) ein Saaldiener sein und fährt die frisch Vermählten zum Flughafen am Ende der Geschichte. Die Romanisierung des Tempel des Todes besagt dass Short Round im Jahr des Affen geboren wurde. Dies würde seine Geburt zwischen Februar 1920 und Februar 1921 begründen, aber die Erzählung identifiziert ihn auch als zwölf. "Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide" gibt sein Geburtsdatum als 8. Februar 1926 an. Der Leitfaden widerspricht jedoch dem angegebenen Datum, das in dem Roman angegeben ist, aus dem hervorgeht, dass Short Round im Jahr 1935 elf Jahre alt war. Aus IndianaJones.com's Profil von Short Round steht sein Geburtsjahr als 1924. Mit dem Film selbst, der besagt, dass die Short Round während dem japanische Bombenanschlag auf Shanghai 4 Jahre alt war, würde der historische Angriff auf die Stadt im Jahr 1932 das Geburtsjahr des Charakters als 1928 festlegen. Ke Huy Quan selbst war zwölf, als er für den Film besetzt wurde. Der echte Name von Short Round, Wan Li, wurde im Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes Sourcebook erstellt und später auf IndianaJones.com und "Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide" erwähnt. Die Untertitel in der 2008 veröffentlichte DVD des Tempel des Todes trägt jedoch die Zeile "You listen to Short Round" - wiederholt in James Kahns Romanisierung, dem illustrierten Drehbuch und der jungen Erwachsenenversion von Suzanne Weyns - nämlich "You listen to So Wah Mu." . Obwohl seine Cap in mehreren Quellen als das New York Yankees Baseball Team identifiziert werden, ist die Cap die Shorty in Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes trägt tatsächlich die der New York Giants. Laut dem nicht genehmigten spanischsprachigen Buch "Indiana Jones: Biografía''"'', wurde Short Round, von der New York City High School-Community angenommen und trat schließlich in die Fußstapfen von Indy und studierte Archäologie an der University of Chicago. Dies wird jedoch nicht von Lucasfilm Ltd. unterstützt.